Going After What You Deserve
by kateandharvey
Summary: Niles has resigned for a job as a chef in London. Will CC realize Niles is what she needs before it's too late? Or will she have to track him down? Complete, but extra chapters to come!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So, first thing Monday morning, I will be returning to England." Niles finished.

The whole Sheffield family sat there in complete shock. Including Fran and CC.

"What?" Fran asked, "Niles you can't go!"

"Miss Fine, if Niles wants to leave, we have to respect that. He deserves better than being my butler anyway." Maxwell explained.

"I know, but......" Fran tried to be understanding. "Niles please don't go!" She failed, and grabbed onto Niles around the waist.

They had all just been informed that Niles was offered a job as a chef in one of the most exclusive London restaurants. And he took it. It seemed that one of Sheffield-Babcock Productions' backers loved the food Niles had prepared knew a guy who knew a guy, who knew a guy in London. So, Niles would be resigning his job with Maxwell.

"Miss Fine, I understand that you must be upset, but this is just something I have to do. For myself." Niles tried to soothe Fran.

"Alright, everyone. This family meeting is over. Children, return to your homework, CC, I'll see you in the office in a moment, and Fran just..... uh....... go find something to do." Maxwell instructed.

When they all just stared at him, he replied sternly, "Now." And they all fled the room.

Maxwell walked up to Niles. "You've been a great employee, old man."

"As you've been a wonderful employer, sir." Niles replied.

"Niles, please, Maxwell."

"Yes, Maxwell."

"You've been a wonderful friend, Niles." Maxwell said, giving Niles a friendly hug.

"As have you, Max." Niles replied, hugging him back.

As the sad few days passed, Monday came closer and closer. Today was the day the whole Sheffield home was dreading. Sunday, the day before Niles left.

"Niles!" Maxwell bellowed from the office.

"Yes, sir?" He said, coming into the office.

"I know this is your last day, old man, but I need you to do me a favor. Could you to take these papers to CC for me? She's down at the theater."

Niles sighed. "Of course, sir."

"Thank you, old man."

Niles took the papers and walked out of the office.

"My last day here, and it's Niles, do this.....Niles do that.... Niles, I know you need time to finish packing but..... I swear." He grumbled to himself.

"Where ya going Niles?" Fran asked, sitting on the couch reading a People Magazine.

"To take these papers to Miss Babcock for our selfish, self-centered, inconsiderate, boss." He replied rudely, and slammed the door as he left.

As soon as the door shut, Fran ran over to the window and looked out. She watched as Niles pulled out of the driveway.

"Kids! Mr. Sheffield! He's gone!" She yelled, and they all rushed into the room.

"Miss Babcock!" Niles yelled down the theater aisle.

"Yes, Niles?" She replied, then turned around.

"Here's your papers." He replied, handing them to her.

"Thanks. Do you think you could wait for a minute? I'll just go with you back to the mansion. I'm almost finished here anyway."

Niles was a little taken aback that CC Babcock just said thanks. To _him_. And, she called him Niles! Wow! _Wait a minute...she's almost done!?_ "You mean, I had to rush over here to give you papers that weren't really urgent?"

"No, they were. I have to give them to all of the people who auditioned. It's what they need to know for the next audition."

"Oh, ok." He cooled down almost instantly.

"Alright, let me just pass these out, and I'll be right back." She told him.

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

Then she left him to his thoughts. _Was CC just.....pleasant? She must be taking her Prozac again._

She returned before he could think anymore.

"Alright, let's go." She left, and he followed.

When they got back to the mansion, and walked up to the front door, she stopped in front of him, and told him, "After you."

He looked at her suspiciously before going ahead of her and opening the door.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

A look of confusion crossed his face for a moment, then was replaced with a smile.

"We decided to throw you a going away party. To say goodbye." Brighton told Niles, who was still standing at the front door with CC.

"Do you like it?" Maggie asked.

"I love it, it is most generous, thank you." He nodded to the rest of the family, and the party started.

"So, as a kind of goodbye gift from all of us, we all took a letter from your name, and wrote something nice about you." Fran said to him, and then the whole Sheffield clan stood in front of Niles, smiling. All but CC of course, who leaned over the back of the couch where she was standing to whisper in Niles ear, "I couldn't think of anything nice to say, so I didn't participate. Besides, it would kind of ruin our flow, ya know?" She smiled when he looked at her, and he winked to let her know he understood.

"Okay, ya ready?" Fran asked.

"Sure am." Niles replied.

Fran started.

"N is for the always nice things you have to say about everyone." Fran said, and stepped forward from the line, holding a paper 'N' in her hand.

"Except for Miss Babcock, of course." Gracie said, smiling, before she announced her letter. "I is for the intelligence we all know you have." Niles blushed a little at this one.

Then Maxwell went. "L is for the loyalty you've always given to me."

Maggie was next. "E is for the Ever-listening ear you always seem to have."

"And finally, S is for the smile you always have, even when you aren't at your best." Brighton finished.

"We know you have to go, Niles, but we're still going to miss you. We love you!" Fran concluded, and they all ran over and hugged him.

"Thank you. It was beautiful." Niles said.

Then Maxwell announced, "Now, we have a cake for you in the dining room, if you could follow us in there, old man."

"Sure." Niles replied.

"Don't wait for me." CC said, "I have to use the bathroom first. I'll be right there." Then she went into the bathroom.

The cake had been cut, and they were all enjoying it.

"Where did you get this cake, Miss Fine. It's excellent." Niles praised.

"Costco." Fran replied sheepishly.

"Thank you for the party, Max. It was very thoughtful, of all of you." Niles thanked.

"You're quite welcome, old man, but it was CC's idea." Maxwell continued eating his cake.

Before Niles had a chance to reply, CC returned to the room.

"Would you like a piece of cake, Miss Babcock?" Niles asked.

"Yes, actually I would. Is it in the kitchen?"

"Yes. I'll get it for you."

"I can do it." She replied.

"Please," Niles continued, setting down his cake, "It's my last day, let me do it." Then he entered the kitchen, CC trailing behind.

He cut her a corner piece, knowing they're her favorite. "Thank you." She said, as he handed it to her.

"Your welcome." He replied, and was heading back to the dining room when she called his name.

"Niles?" She said.

"Yes?" He turned around.

"Could you come here for a minute?" She asked, hesitantly.

He eyed her suspiciously for the second time that day, and came closer to her.

"I... I.... Here." She said, taking a box out of her rather large purse, and thrusting it at him.

He looked at her curiously, and she shook her head positively.

He opened the box.

It was a picture frame. With a picture of them in it. It was taken at one of the many events Sheffield-Babcock Productions hosted. She had asked him to be her date last minute. He'd agreed. They were dancing in the picture, and were cheek to cheek, having stopped for the picture; Smiles on both their faces.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." He said, admiring it.

"Push the button." She told him, pointing to a little red button at the bottom of the frame that clearly read '**INSULT**' on it.

He pushed it, and her voice came out of the picture frame.

"Butler Boy." It said, and he laughed.

"It has 6 different programmed insults." She explained, "So you won't miss me too much." She smiled, and he smiled a half smile.

"And that way," She continued, "If anyone tries to pick on you, you can tell them you already have a hobby."

He laughed. "Thank you, I love it. It's stupid, crazy, insane, mean, and practically pointless."

Her smile disappeared.

"Perfectly us!" He finished, and her smile returned.

"I'm going to miss you, you big, fat, useless, poor-excuse-for-a-man." She said, still smiling so he knew she was kidding.

"Ditto." He replied, joking also. "Do you think this poor excuse for a man could get a hug?" He asked, opening his arms.

She sighed, pretending to be annoyed, "I guess." Then smiled, and leaned forward to hug him.

They stayed like that for a while, holding onto each other, and when they finally pulled apart, it happened very slowly.

What happened next was like a scene from a movie. Their eyes locked. And while Niles was ready to pull away, CC leaned forward, and captured his lips with hers.

But, she pulled back soon after. "Don't forget about me," She began, "I need a hobby." Then with a smile, she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was silence in the car. CC had offered to drive Niles to the airport. In fact, she had literally jumped at the chance.

Ever since the kiss they had shared, Niles and CC didn't have much to say to each other. CC thought the reason why he was so quiet could've been the kiss they shared, but then she thought again, and realized that it was probably what had happened at the mansion earlier that Monday morning......

*Flash Back*

Niles was preparing to leave. He had his luggage in CC's car, and was saying his final goodbyes to the family.

"I don't want you to go, Niles." Gracie said, almost to tears when she hugged Niles.

"I know, Miss Grace, but I promise to e-mail you everyday, okay?"

She contemplated for a moment and then said, "Alright. But, it still won't be as good as the real thing."

Niles smiled, almost to tears himself.

"Bye, Niles." Brighton began, trying not to cry, "Thanks for everything."

"You're very welcome, Master Brighton." Niles replied, hugging the young boy.

"Bye, Niles." Maggie said also hugging him, "I'm going to miss you."

Niles smiled.

Then, he hugged Fran goodbye, and it took Maxwell 15 minutes to claw her off of him.

After Fran was removed from Niles, Maxwell stepped forward to shake his hand.

"Thank you for being there for the children and myself, Niles. We couldn't have gotten through Sara's unfortunate time without you."

"You're very welcome, Max." Niles replied, and he and CC stepped out of the door.

*End of Flashback*

"I never knew Max depended on me so much." Niles broke the silence.

"Please, Niles. Without you there, I don't think Maxwell will be able to find his socks." CC tried to lighten the mood, because the look on Niles' face was killing her.

"Could you pull into this 7-11 up here? Please?" Niles asked.

"Uh..... Sure." CC replied, wondering what was going on.

The car came to a stop.

Before CC could ask any questions, Niles jumped right in and asked her, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" And when she was silent he continued, "And don't mess with my head, now is hardly the time."

She thought about his question for a moment, and the thoughts raced through her brain. _Do I think he's doing the right thing? Should he be leaving? Honestly, I think he belongs in that kitchen at Maxwell's. Because being in that kitchen is what he loves to do. That's what I want him to do. Do I want Niles to stay? What on Earth was I doing yesterday? Was I trying to convince him to stay? Do I want him to stay? Yes, I want him to stay. But, what does he want? _

"What do you want?"

"To know if I'm making the right d-"

"-No, I mean, what do you want to do? Do you want to stay in that kitchen for the rest of your life doing what you love with the people you love? Or do you want to move back to England with the parents and family you love , and be in your own kitchen?" She asked him.

"Where do you think I belong?" He asked.

Instead of answering his question, she asked one of her own.

"Did you have any second thoughts before this?"

"No, but-"

"No buts. You deserve more than Maxwell's kitchen, Niles. You deserve to be famously know everywhere. And, if it's England that's going to give that to you, then go to England." CC told him, placing a hand on his arm.

"But what if-"

"-England doesn't work out?" CC finished. He nodded.

"Then, come back here. It's not like Maxwell won't hire you back. We all love you." She told him.

He opened his mouth to make a remark, but CC stopped him. "Yes, even I enjoy your cooking. And care about you to a point. But, if you ever tell anyone I said that, I will hunt you down and kill you. England or no England."

He laughed. "You do know, that if I go to England, I'll call you everyday just to make fun of you, right?"

She laughed. "Yes, I know. Now, England or no England?"

"England." He told her. "Definitely England."

And they drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Maman, Dad, I'm home!" Niles yelled into the empty house.

Then his parents came running into the room.

"Niles, my baby!" Marie yelled, hugging him.

"Niles, my boy," Joseph began, "Sit down, and tell us about your trip."

So, Niles sat down and told them all about it. Then, his mother asked him a question that made him very uncomfortable.

"Niles, has Miss Babcock been the object of your affections all these years?"

"Uh.... Maman, I don't really..."

"Is she the reason you've never married?" His Mother was insistent, and always one to get straight to the point.

"Marie, that's enough now," Joseph scolded, "Let the boy get some rest. He must be exhausted."

"Thank you, Dad." Niles said, and then headed up to his room.

Back in the US, CC was sitting in her chair in her living room, reading the latest Soap magazine.

"Jason could die on General Hospital this week!?" She read aloud, amazed. "Wow."

She had been home from the mansion for hours. She hadn't been feeling well, and left about 7:30, even though her and Maxwell were supposed to be working late on a 'special project.' Just then, her phone rang. Still engrossed in her magazine, she was still reading the article when she picked up the behind her.

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone, her brows furrowing, still trying to figure out how Jason could die.

"Hiya, Babs." Niles' voice came through the phone.

Her magazine was immediately closed, and her whole attention was focused on the man talking to her.

"Hi." She was surprised at her own voice, it was quiet, and small, almost like a little girl, and she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

"Hi." He replied, laughing at her voice. "What are you doing?"

"Reading a Soap magazine. Do you know that Jason might die on General Hospital?" She asked.

He laughed. "I'm more of an All My Children, guy." He replied, and her smile got bigger.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, her legs swinging over the arm of her chair, and her free hand going straight to her hair, twirling it.

"Nothing much. I just got in, Maman and Dad were happy to see me, asked me about my trip. Then, Maman was really investigating."

"About what?" She asked him.

"She was asking if I had any special woman in my life."

"Oh." She replied, silently wondering, _Do you? _

"I thought about getting your picture out of my bag and saying, she says, leave me alone." She could hear the smile on his face, and her heart went to her throat.

"What are you still doing up? Isn't it late there?"

"2:00 AM." He answered, as if it was nothing.

"2:00!? I better let you go, Lord knows you need your beauty sleep." She teased.

"Don't go!" He replied quickly, and they both went silent for a moment. "I....uh....I mean, it's only nine there, right? I won't be able to sleep anyway."

"Oh. Alright."

"So, why are you home? I thought you said you and Mr. Sheffield were working on a project late tonight?" He questioned.

_He was actually listening? _

"We were, but I left early. I didn't feel good."

"You haven't been eating right, have you?"

She thought about protesting, but quickly realized she knew better. "No, I haven't."

"I thought so. Eat something!" He told her.

"I will, Dad, geez!" She played, he laughed.

"Alright, well, I'll let you go. You need to prepare for the full moon later on. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" He asked his question quietly.

"Of course." She replied, happy he wanted to keep talking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been exactly one month since CC and Niles' first talk. Since that day, they had talked every night at exactly 9:00 (Or 2:00 depending on how you look at it.) And one night, at 9:00, Niles didn't call. Her phone didn't ring, her caller ID didn't say_ B, Joseph_, and for the first time in her life, CC Babcock was worried sick.

She decided she would wait a little, maybe he was busy.

5 minutes passed.

She waited more.

10 minutes passed.

She waited even more.

At 30 minutes, she charged into her room, and changed out of her pajamas.

Then, she got into her car, and drove over to the Sheffield house.

She didn't even bother ringing the door bell. She marched right in. Fran was sitting on the couch.

"Hiya, Miss Babcock. I thought you didn't feel good and left. Did you forget-"

"-Where is Maxwell." She cut the nanny off.

"In the office, why?"

CC didn't listen. She marched straight toward the office. She slammed her palms against the desk, looked right at Maxwell and said, "Give me the address."

"CC? What the bloody-"

"-I need Marie and Joseph's address. That's where Niles is staying, is it not?"

"Yes. But, CC, what's going on?" Maxwell asked her.

"For the past month, at exactly 9:00 PM, Niles has called me. **Every** night for one **month**. Tonight he didn't call me. So, I'm going to England. _Give me the address!_"

"Alright CC, here you are. But, don't you think you're being a little irrational?" Maxwell asked her.

"The man I lo-" She stopped abruptly. _The man I __**love**__? Oh my God. I'm in love with Niles. And I don't care he's a butler, or was a butler, or whatever. I love him. That's why I'm worried about him. Because I'm in love. _"Wow." She breathed.

"CC? If you're going to make it to London, you better go."

She just noticed Maxwell, and replied, "Right." Then, she fled the room.

"And call me when you find him!" Maxwell called out after her.

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_ CC banged on the door of Marie and Joseph the next evening.

A short, older woman came to the door.

"May I help you?" She asked CC.

_This must be his mother. _CC thought. "Hi. I'm CC Babcock. I'm looking for Niles."

"Oh....." Marie began, "You're the young lady of his affections. Niles isn't here right now. He's at F&G's Dude. You're form New York, right? You're Maxwell's friend?"

"Yes."

"Oh., then you don't know where F&G's Dude is, do ya hon? Just give me a moment, and I'll hook you up with a cab."

20 Minutes Later, CC was walking into F&G's, on her phone with Maxwell.

"Yes, Maxwell, he's fine. For now, anyway."

"Alright. See you." And she hung up.

She was surprised. The place was empty.

"Hello." The greeter said to her, "We're just closing up,but we open tomorrow at 4:30. Would you like to make a reservation for then?"

"No. Actually, I'm looking for Niles? The chef?" CC told the woman.

"Oh!" The woman exclaimed, "Well, just give me your name, and I'll let him know you're here. If you really know him, he'll come out." The woman got nasty quickly, but didn't know who she was dealing with.

The woman was surprised when CC answered. Most people left after she told them off.

"Just tell him..... The brunette witch is here." CC told her.

And the woman walked away with large eyes. "Okay........"

"Niles?" The greeter told him, "There's a blonde woman asking for you. She says her name is the 'brunette witch?'"

_Brunette witch....CC! He never called her!_ "Send her back, Janet."

Janet soon came back with CC, and CC immediately flung her arms around Niles.

Then, she pulled back abruptly.

"I hate you!" She yelled, and smacked him in the arm with her purse.

"Ow!" Niles yelped, and then apologized, "I'm sorry. I know I was supposed to call. I forgot. I'm truly very sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again." She replied with a little smile.

"Hey," He began, "At least it got you out here to see me, right?"

He smiled.

She laughed.

"Your laugh's pretty. You should laugh more often." He told her, and she blushed. "C'mon, I'll show you the place I got."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Niles led CC up to his apartment, CC asked him, "I thought you were staying with your parents?"

"I was," He began, as they stepped into the elevator, "But I found this place only two weeks ago, and decided I'd live here. It's close to the restaurant, and it's comfy."

As they walked up to the door, and Niles was trying to unlock it, CC felt uneasy. _He's bought a place. This isn't only temporary because he's bought a place. _"Why didn't you tell me?"

Niles turned to look at her, "I wanted it to be finished before I let you know so I cold e-mail Gracie the pictures for all of you."

"Oh, okay." She was a little hurt he didn't tell her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, the door opened.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She told him, trying to put a fake smile on her face.

"Okay. If you're sure." Then he led her inside.

"Here it is." He told her, swinging his hand through the air in a show room fashion.

The room was simple, but cozy. It had a closet to the right of the door, a patio after that, a couch, and a coffee table with a little T.V., and a small little kitchen, equip with an island. Then, the arch way closer to them than the kitchen, she knew led to the bedroom(s).

"It's nice." She told him, "Very......" She looked at his blue eyes. "You. It's very you."

"Thank you." He gazed at her, she had changed. He hadn't had time to really look at her before. He hair had gotten a little longer, she had highlights in it, and her blue eyes seemed to be..... duller. Like they didn't have a reason to shine.

When she felt his eyes on her, she turned toward him, and their eyes locked.

"What?" She asked, "Is there something on my face? I didn't really have time to cleanup I left at 9:00 I was already-"

"-No. There's nothing on your face. You look beautiful."

She blushed.

He was concerned. "I know this might sound like an...... odd question, but.........are you taking your Prozac again?"

She laughed bitterly. "You want to know if I'm depressed?"

"Well..... yeah. You just seem..... sad, I guess." Niles told her, shrugging.

"Let's see..... I'm 42 years old, I've got no husband, no boyfriend, my mother is a 'brat', for lack of wanting to say the better word, my own father won't protect me, and my siblings who supposably care about me I never see unless they want something." She paused, "So, I'm a little depressed." She told him, and tears were welling up in her eyes.

He was there in an instant, moving closer to her on the couch, but not touching her.

She flung herself at him, then she sobbed.

"You know, contrary to what some people might think, I want kids. I've always wanted kids. But, I'll probably never get them." She told him, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

When he didn't let go of her, she mumbled, "Someone's at the door."

"Someone can wait." He told her, "I'm busy."

She pulled away and looked up at him.

She saw nothing but pure concern in his eyes.

They were really close now, their faces inches apart. CC leaned in, and touched her lips to his. He kissed her back.

Soon after CC kissed Niles, she felt him deepen the kiss, and his hand went to her face.

Neither of them new what was happening. Neither of them cared. They new they were kissing, and they knew they were enjoying it.

They finally broke apart. They stared at each other.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

He immediately got up, and walked over to his kitchen. "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

CC was crushed. She thought when she told him she was sorry, that he would kiss her again like in all of those Lifetime movies.

_I guess he didn't like it. He's mad at me._

But, Niles was far from mad. He loved her kiss. In fact, he loved it too much. He had to walk away before they ended up doing something they would regret later. Niles walked away because he knew, that if they continued any longer, he wouldn't be able to control himself. _She obviously didn't like the kiss, seeing as how she hasn't come over here to kiss me again or ask me what's wrong._

"Sure," CC responded, "I'm a little hungry."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After they both ate their toast, Niles asked CC, "Are you tired? Would you like to go to bed?"

Niles' practical invitation went unnoticed by CC. "Well, would it be okay if I stayed a little while longer? I know you have to work tomorrow, and I just kind of showed up but, I flew miles and miles to see you, I would like to-"

Niles' laugh made her stop. "You can stay here, you silly witch. I was just trying to figure out if you were ready to go to bed or not. So, I would know when I needed to make the bed. Now, or later."

"Oh. Really, Niles, it isn't necessary for you to take me in. I don't want to be a burden. I kind of showed up unexpectedly." CC protested.

"No, no. I insist. And, if you're worried about having to sleep on the pull-out, I'm sleeping on the pull out." He smiled at her, but she was still confused. So, at her face, he laughed and explained. "I'll take the pull-out, and change the sheets on my bed, so you can have it. That's what I was asking earlier. When I needed to change the sheets on the bed yet."

"Oh." She replied, then opened her mouth to protest, but at his look didn't.

"Well, to answer your question, no. I'm not ready to go to bed yet." CC answered.

"Okay. Well, what do you want to do?" He asked her.

"What is there for us to do? Do you have cards?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

She thought. "Okay, you want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"We could play Truth or Dare, or Would You Rather." CC supplied.

"Alright. You pick Truth or Dare?"

CC didn't ask why he had picked Truth or Dare, just answered.

"Truth."

"Why did you rush out here so quickly?" He asked.

"I already told you," She answered, "To see if you were alright."

"I know that, but why were you so worried? You're CC Babcock, and I'm a servant." He got a little sad at his last comment, and CC noticed.

"You aren't a servant anymore." She replied, and his face fell. She realized that was the wrong answer.

He got up, and walked into the kitchen, opened a beer, and took a sip.

"You should go to bed," He told her, his tone a little scary, "I'll go get it set up for you." Then, he turned around after setting his beer down, and started walking towards the archway, which CC assumed earlier lead to the bedrooms.

CC jumped off of the couch. "Stop it!" She yelled, her hands balled into tight fists at her sides.

He turned, "Stop what, CC?" He asked harshly. He looked mad, and it frightened her a little.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" She screamed, looking at him funny. (AN: Replace heck with whatever you want. I know it sounds ridiculous coming from CC's mouth, but I don't swear.)

"CC, what are you talking about!?" He yelled.

"And quit talking to me like that!" She told him, "Stop talking to me like I'm your girlfriend who's just cheated on you!"

They were standing very close now, and almost yelling in each other's faces.

"You probably would." Was his reply, and before he could blink, CC's palm had connected with his left cheek.

The sound was loud in the now dead silent apartment. They were both quiet now, their chests heaving from the yelling.

"Go die in a hole somewhere, and stick your new job up your derriere. Because I don't care anymore." She told him, and figured she could make a clean getaway.

Boy, was she wrong. Niles grabbed her arm, and spun her around to him until she was pressed up against him.

He was breathing heavy through his nostrils, and for a second, she thought he was going to yell at her. Then, he did the unthinkable.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Niles kissed CC Babcock. She had just slapped him, and told him to die, and he kissed her.

They were kissing **very** passionately, and their hands held onto eachother, silently begging the other not to move.

Niles broke away first.

"What are we even arguing about?" He asked, curious.

She laughed. "I don't know. I honestly don't remember."

"Wow." He replied, "I've never made a woman forget before."

She glared. "At least you admit I'm a woman."

He laughed, and everything was back to normal-for now.

The next morning, CC had gotten up early, and decided she needed a shower. So, she went over to her luggage, got out all of her clothes, and headed to the bathroom. It never occurred to her to lock the door. (AN: I think you all know what that means!!)

Niles awoke with a yawn. His first thought that morning was his and Cc's kiss the night before. His second was that he needed a shower.

As he gathered up his stuff, and headed towards the bathroom, he thought for a minute he should see if CC was up yet. Then, he quickly shooed the thought away, and considering how tired she must be, kept walking towards the bathroom. The one thing he didn't like about the apartment was that the bathroom was in the most ridiculous place. After you walked through the arch way from the living room, you were immediately faced with a wall, with a door. That was the bathroom.

As Niles put his hand on the door nob, he heard what sounded like water being shut off. But, he once again quickly dismissed the thought as he had only been really 'living' in the apartment a few weeks, and it was probably just his neighbor's shower or something. He opened the door, stepped in, then turned around and shut it, when......

CC had just shut off the water and was feeling great. She was standing in the shower drying off her legs when she heard the door. She had to open the shower curtain to look, her towel long forgotten.

Niles turned around after locking the door, when he heard the shower curtain sliding across the rod.

CC screamed, and searched for her towel. Which, for some odd reason, she couldn't find.

Niles was stunned, and frozen to the spot. That was, until, he heard CC yell at him, "Get out!" As she closed the shower curtain she seemed to have just realized was there.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

They now both sat on his couch, not daring to look at each other.

"I didn't know you were in there." He continued.

"I'll forgive you on one condition." She told him, and he finally looked at her.

"What?" He asked, a little scared.

"Take me to work with you." She told him, and he reluctantly agreed.

Oh, the many ways this day could turn out.


	8. Chapter 8

(AN:`Sorry, fanofgrissom, I tried to get this posted before the late hours of the night, but I couldn't seem to get it done.)

Chapter 8

"So, do you like it here?" CC asked Niles, as they stood in the kitchen of F&G's Dude.

"Yeah, I like it. The owner is nice, and understanding, and the staff are really good workers." He told her he liked it, but she could tell he was holding something back.

"But....." She encouraged.

He sighed. "But, I miss my family." He looked pointedly at her as he said this, and she suddenly felt a knot in her stomach.

"Oh." She replied.

"So," He sighed, "Is there something specific you're interested in?" He asked her, trying to give her special attention.

Before CC could answer, a waitress burst through the door.

"Niles!" The woman yelled excitedly, and, in CC's opinion, came to stand a little too close to him after hugging him.

Niles hugged the woman back reluctantly, and looked nervous.

"Niles, I was so worried about you!" The petite, more like girl than woman, told him.

"Well, I'm still here, Nancy." And Niles smiled a fake smile, then cleared his throat. "Nancy, this is CC. CC, Nancy."

CC stuck out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Nancy shook it. "You too." Then she paused before continuing, "So, Niles, is this the girlfriend you keep insisting you have? The one from New York?" Nancy asked with a hint of rudeness in her voice.

CC looked Nancy up and down. She was about 5 feet, if that, with a waist that looked like a negative two, and long, brunette hair that went to her waist. Her hair was perfectly straight, and looked as if it was silky smooth. CC's first thought was that Nancy seemed like the type of girl that said "like" all of the time.

Niles cleared his throat again. And, before he or CC could of an answer to her question, (because as of the last few hours, neither knew what their relationship could be defined as) Nancy was talking again.

"Niles, I tried to talk to you last night. I knocked on your door twice!" She said, completely exaggerating, "And I was so worried about you!" She hugged him again, and Niles stiffened.

The rest of the day went on like that, Nancy talking like the air-head she was, and when Niles would turn his back, CC and Nancy exchanged death glares.

As soon as they got in the car, CC asked him, "_Who_ was _that_?"

Niles chuckled. "That was Nancy, and she practically drools when I smile." He continued, "She's asked me out at least 30 times since I've been here, and after the first seven, I told her someone else already had their hooks in me."

CC opened her mouth, and before she could say anything he interrupted, "No! I didn't show her the picture!"

And she laughed.

"I don't want someone like Nancy anyway." He continued, "I don't want someone who drools at my feet, and lives to 'serve' me. I want someone who'll stand up to me, who won't take my crap, and keep me straight." He paused before he continued, "I don't want it to be me and my assistant, I want it to be me and my wife against the world. And, Nancy's the assistant."

"Who's the wife?" She asked him before she thought about it, and now it was out there.


	9. Chapter 9

(AN: I'm sorry to say that this little story of ours is coming to an end. Thank you for all of your reviews, I appreciate them, and they really were the only thing that made me want to write more chapters.)

Chapter 9

Niles looked over at her. "How about I answer that after we get inside, hm?" He asked, winking at her, and nodding toward the apartment building, "I kind of have a lot to say about that."

She nodded.

Once they had stepped into the apartment, Niles asked CC to sit down, and he started pacing in front of her.

"Look," He began, stopping in front of her, and running a hand through his hair, "I know you probably won't like what I have to say, but I've been holding it in for years." Her heart fluttered at this. He took a deep breath. "In the car, you asked me who the wife would be....." He paused, and she nodded. _Here it goes, Niles, here is where you make it or break it. _He told himself.

"I would only hope, it would be you." He paused to see her reaction, she looked a little surprised, but not disgusted like he expected her to.

He continued, "I don't know when, or how it happened. Maybe it was when you first walked through the door to the Sheffield mansion, looking for Maxwell to apply for the job, maybe it was the kiss we shared in the livingroom when we were drunk, maybe it was when we first started exchanging insults. Like I said, I don't know when and I don't know how. But, I do know why. Every morning I would wait in the kitchen for you to come through the door. I would wait to exchange insults with you because I loved it........ I love _you_. I love you because you don't take my crap, I love you because you don't let anyone walk all over you. I love you because you are a hard worker, and you work even though you have enough money to last a lifetime. I love all the things some people hate about you. The way you crush the actors, the way you take charge, the way you're so stubborn. I love it all. And, when you come back to the mansion and start telling me about how you made a grown man cry, it only makes me love you more. I'm in love with you, CC Babcock. And it's never going to change."

He was so caught up in his speech, he didn't notice the tears streaming down her face.

He walked over and sat down next to her. He wiped away her tears. "You don't have to cry. I know I'm not rich, but you don't have to cry." He joked.

"I........ I....... That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me." She told him.

"You should've told every man you ever dated to say all of those things. You deserve them."

She smiled. "I've never told this to anyone, ever." She looked at him, and he was paying very close attention. Her smile got bigger. "I'm in love with you."

He smiled, then hugged her tight. "Oh, I love you so much!" She was surprised when he scooped her up, and swung her around.

He set her back on her feet, and her smile was huge. "Will you marry me, CC?" He asked her.

Her smiled faded.

He quickly tried to cover up. He thought he'd ruined everything. "I'm sorry, that was improper. I shouldn't have just asked you like that." He told her, and she thought he really thought she would say no. That her smiled faded because she didn't want to marry him.

Then, she knew he was thinking the same she was when he got down on one knee and asked her, "I'm sorry. Will you marry me, _witch_?" He smiled she smiled.

"That's better." She replied, "But, no. I won't."

Silence passed, and he looked crushed. She laughed. "Just kidding." He looked back up at her. "Of course I'll marry you, Niles." She told him, and he stood up and kissed her.

He pulled away, shaking his head. "That wasn't funny."

"I thought it was." She smiled.

"Hate you." He told her.

"Hate you more." She replied, and he kissed her.

THE END

P.S. Check my profile for my poll on whether I should write a sequel to this or not. If so, the sequel would include CC meeting Niles' parents, telling the family, the wedding, and maybe a little Niles Jr. on the way, hmm?


End file.
